User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Marie Antoinette (Alter)
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant. Source of artwork: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=66854099 All credits for the artwork goes to the artist Starry6F-Hoshi o Mite. Active Skills First Skill= Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 6 |l4 = 7 |l5 = 7 |l6 = 8 |l7 = 8 |l8 = 9 |l9 = 9 |l10 = 10 |2leveleffect = Star Absorption + |2l1 = 300% |2l2 = 330% |2l3 = 360% |2l4 = 390% |2l5 = 420% |2l6 = 450% |2l7 = 480% |2l8 = 510% |2l9 = 540% |2l10 = 600% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 1 turn. Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Attacked NP Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 23% |l3 = 26% |l4 = 29% |l5 = 32% |l6 = 35% |l7 = 38% |l8 = 41% |l9 = 44% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Reduces own defense by 20% for 3 turns. Demerit |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Reduces their attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} Ascension |8}} |12 = |8}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |8}} |32 = |8}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |8}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography What was supposed to be a beautiful queen who had high hopes for her people was turned into a traitor known for saying and doing too many things she did not. Even in the modern day society, Marie Antoinette's negative image and false rumors are still being spread around. So here, have my brilliance instead. I do not deserve it. ○ She was not of French blood and she was too vulnerable and innocent. Thus, she was easily the prime target for the people to tarnish the monarch. Combined with her Innocent Monster, she has somehow embraced the hate she was receiving. It was driving her more and more. ○ One of Marie Antoinette's Noble Phantasms. As she had lost her love for her nation, "Guillotine Breaker" was reverted back to its former name "Fleur de Lys", the glorious symbol of the royal authority. A severely weakened version of her old Noble Phantasm. Channeling the power of the royal authority in this state only makes the voice of her people rioting even stronger but herself weaker. |jb5= |b5= Rank: B+ Classification: Anti-Populace Range: 0 ~ 100 Maximum Targets: 1000 people . Back in her days, there was a particular phrase deeply attributed to Marie Antoinette. "Qu'ils mangent de la brioche" or "Let them eat brioche". Modern day iterations depict it as "Let them eat cake". She was rumored to have said this to the people when one of her guards told her that her people were starving because there was no bread. She simply brushed it off and told them to have cake instead. However, there was no solid evidence of Marie Antoinette having said this phrase at all. It could've just been the yapping of a spokesman to destroy the monarch. In any case, it had worked splendidly. Marie Antoinette manifest the royal authority as a form of a palace like a Bounded Field and happily invites them inside. Calling her butlers and cooks to prepare a meal for them so they would never starve ever again. Cakes, candies, sparkles, shining, everything! But of course, the meal was a jest. There is no food for them after all. Her enemies are then locked in the palace as it crumbles away, crushing everything within its vicinity. Enemies in the field are then deprived of their strength and power. See? There is no need to ever starve again. Ufufufu... |jex= Creator's Comments, by Koishi |ex= Hello! I'm finally finished with my second Servant! If for some reason you don't know yet, I'm a huge fan of Marie Antoinette. Thinking of a Marie based on how the French people perceived her during the revolution was highly interesting! I am really happy and glad I could finally get it down on paper. I based this Marie around crits, just like her two other counterparts. However, as I wanted "something opposite" of Marie, instead of specializing in surviving, one has to use her riskily to make full use of her. However, just like the other Maries, she can buffs crits. Her Noble Phantasm was tricky to make, but I settled with a different form of Crystal Palace, which is one of Marie's other Noble Phantasm. Stats-wise, her attack is low but her HP is high to compensate. Her offensive NP gain is rather low but her defense NP gain is insane. With her taunt skill, she can quickly gain a lot of NP. But! She lacks any form of survivability so that weakness has to be overcome. While she does pack a lot in offensive utility for a team, she does have her jarring weaknesses. Design-wise, I wanted an Avenger who aren't like those who preach hate everywhere they go or are somewhat edgy. Remember that an Avenger is a Servant who is the "embodiment of hate" and not your stereotypical "I hate everything" trope. Marie Antoinette is an Avenger who keeps her hatred within herself. Outside, she is the opposite of Marie: reclusive, pessimistic, regretful, resentful, etc. Though, she does enjoy seeing others in suffering as well. I guess that works too. Overall, I think this Marie is a strong crit support. My earlier drafts had her absorption equal to Hero's Bridemaid C++ (but it was too OP). However, I do feel Marie is a bit underwhelming if put gameplay-wise. Nevertheless, if there was a Marie Antoinette (Alter) in the game, I'm definitely pulling for her. Fingers crossed, DW! If you have any thoughts of this servant, please do share them below! }} Trivia *Her old Noble Phantasm was simply "Let Them Eat Cake: "Glory" to the Crown of Lillies"", but the idea was scrapped. Category:Blog posts